mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sonic
Super Sonic|スーパーソニック|Sūpā Sonikku}} is the Super State of Sonic the Hedgehog that can be activated through collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and usually fifty rings. In the 2D games, he plays like Sonic, but can jump higher, is faster, and is invincible. Nevertheless, he could still drown, die by falling off screen or get crushed against a wall. In his first appearance, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Super Sonic bears no impact on the game's story, but would give the good ending if achieved. However, from Sonic 3 & Knuckles onward, he usually has a greater impact on the story and is often part of the ending, or secret ending. Sonic also has an extended form of Super Sonic known as Hyper Sonic, which was only used in Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Physical Appearance *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2: When Super Sonic first appeared in ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2, he was almost the same as Sonic but he was gold instead of blue and his quills pointed upward. *''Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Super Sonic's appearance was slightly altered so that his eyes changed from black to blue green, along with the upturned quills and gold coloration. *Sonic the Fighters: Super Sonic appearance was very close to ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but in 3D. *''Sonic R: Super Sonic had the same appearance as in ''Sonic the Fighters, but in the graphic style of Sonic R. *''Sonic Adventure: Since Sonic had an updated character design, Super Sonic was also changed. Apart from the design changes shared with Sonic, Super Sonic now also had red eyes which were pointed at the corners similar to Shadow's. This is also the first game Super Sonic had a yellow aura. Note that his head spines tilt upwards a bit, similar to Shadow's, and the spikes on his back become longer. Also, while he had a metallic gold color in the Dreamcast version, it was changed to a orange/yellow in the DX remake. *Sonic Shuffle: Identical to ''Sonic Adventure ''(albeit cel shaded), except with the beta version of the Light Speed Shoes. *Sonic Adventure 2: In this game, Super Sonic is mostly the same as his ''Sonic Adventure appearance, except he is a metallic gold color, but his aura stays yellow. The spikes on his back also do not change size, but are lifted up a bit, making him look identical to Shadow. This is the last main series 3D Sonic game where this appearance is seen, as all other ones after have Super Sonic's cranial quills turned completely upwards. *''Sonic Advance: The design of Super Sonic is mostly the same as in ''Sonic Adventure 2, for the entire series. Also, when he moves he leaves behind afterimages similar to Hyper Sonic in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. *''Sonic Heroes: In this game Sonic again had a metallic gold color like Sonic Adventure 2. His quills are also lifted entirely over his head. *Sega Superstars: Super Sonic can be used by collecting all of the Chaos Emeralds in the "Sonic the Hedgehog" minigame. He appears identical to the ''Sonic Heroes look, but with an aura similar to Sonic Adventure. *''Sonic Rush series: When Super Sonic doesn't move, his design is the same as in ''Sonic Shuffle. *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006): In this game, Super Sonic's appearance had become brilliant gold instead of metallic gold. The design of his quills is the same as in Sonic Heroes on his head but the top part of his hair was pointed upwards, but with Sonic The Hedgehog 2's design for his back. His arms and nose had a golden glow. From this point onward, his top quill would be upturned in CG scenes. *Sega Superstars Tennis: In this game, Super Sonic appears as Sonic's Superstar move. He becomes a more brilliant yellow, and his quills are upturned like the Sonic Heroes style. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: In this game, Super Sonic appears as Sonic's Final Smash. He looks exactly like ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) except that his back's spikes are in Sonic Adventure 2 style. *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood: Super Sonic's design in this game appears as a cross between his Brawl and Adventure appearance. *Sonic Unleashed: Super Sonic looks similar to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but has a flaring fire-like golden aura. Super Sonic's fur has become a glossy gold. *Sonic and SEGA All - Stars Racing: Identical to his ''Sega Superstars Tennis appearance, but he leaves a gold fire-like aura behind him as he flies and attacks opponents. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I: Identical to the look but cel-shaded, and with a more flaring aura. The spines in the center of his head return to a down-pointed state like in Sonic Adventure 2, but are still more raised than the others. *Sonic Free Riders: Identical to ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. *''Sonic Colors: Identical to Sonic 4 and Sonic Unleashed, but his aura is much smoother, with faint sparks all around him. *Sonic Generations: Modern is identical to Sonic Colors, and Classic is similar to his original form except that his quills are more upturned like Shadow's quills, and his fur is the same as his Modern self. *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II: Identical to it's predecessor's version, except with an even larger flaring aura and noticeable lightning and sparks surrounding him. Powers and Abilities With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic is one of the most powerful beings seen in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series, having been able to fight and defeat fearsome monsters, titanic robots and even beings that are considered deities. As Super Sonic, Sonic gains the ability to fly and is invulnerable to all harm, except for the attacks from the most powerful characters in the series such as Solaris, Perfect Dark Gaia and the Egg Salamander. His physical abilities in this form are also enhanced far beyond his normal ones; his trademark speed has been increased tremendously, reaching the speed of light, he can jump much higher than usual, and he has improved reflexes to match his increased movements. His physical strength has also been increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease as shown in Sonic Unleashed, grab enormous robots with one hand, and even stun Perfect Dark Gaia, whose size is on a par with a continent. He also possesses the ability to freely perform several Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, create shields that can deflect the enemy’s attacks, and unleash waves of destructive golden energy (as seen in his battle against Super Ix). However, he rarely uses these powers unless absolutely necessary, and relies more on his speed and strength to defeat his enemies. In this form, Super Sonic's trademark attack is the Super Sonic Boost, an attack where he cloaks himself in a fiery aura and launches himself into the enemy at increased speed, and is able to perform this boost for an unlimited time. Alternately, he can use this attack to launch the enemy's projectiles back at themselves, or protect himself from harm by boosting through attacks. In his many battles, Super Sonic has demonstrated several variants of the Super Sonic Boost; During his confrontation with Solaris, Super Sonic demonstrated the Arrow of Light, a move where he absorbs the surrounding (blue) light into his body and charges directly into Solaris. He also possesses an attack called "Sonic Rumble", where he is flying directly into the enemy for thereafter to make a hasty retreat. He can also perform smaller dashes, in order to perform shorter, but more precise movements that can evade the enemy's attacks. As demonstrated in his battle against Perfect Chaos, the positive energy which empowers Super Sonic is able to neutralize the negative energy which Perfect Chaos had absorbed and, at the same time, purify him of all his anger and rage. As shown in most games, especially during the final boss battles, Super Sonic's weakness is that he relies on ring energy to maintain his super transformation, which is a common trait among Chaos Emerald-caused super transformations. Once Super Sonic runs out of rings, he will revert back to his normal form. Conditions for Super Sonic In the actual story canon, Sonic only needs to use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. He doesn't need to collect fifty rings to trigger the transformation because, for most games after Sonic Adventure, he automatically starts with them. The rings slowly deplete as they sustain the super form as a game mechanic. Once Super Sonic is out of rings, he will revert back to Sonic. Though, it is possible for Sonic to indefinitely hold his transformation -- in Sonic Advance, he kept it for almost a week. One theory is that Super Sonic does not use rings and can maintain the form, yet in gameplay when he is fighting in the harsh extreme environments he fights in, he is using more energy and might need rings to conserve it, thus the depleting ring count. Also, Sonic is often not exactly invincible, as taking a hit would throw him back(along with other super forms) without him losing any rings, but later games as of Super Smash Bros. Brawl have (re)tweaked him to become completely invincible(save for pits and certain hazards regarding pits of course.) Early Appearances In the MegaDrive/Genesis games that Super Sonic appeared in, he could only be activated by first collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds from the Special Stages. If this condition was met, Sonic could simply transform into Super Sonic by double tapping jump, as long as he had at least fifty rings. Below are the conditions required to use Super Sonic outside of the MegaDrive/Genesis era of games. ''Sonic the Fighters Super Sonic can be played but only for the second match against Metal Sonic and the fight against Eggman. To play as Super Sonic, the player must not lose and enter hyper mode. The Chaos Emeralds are automatically collected after each fight. Sonic R Super Sonic can be played after finding all seven Chaos Emeralds in the game. He can then be selected to be used on any track. Unlike most of his other appearances, Super Sonic is not limited by a ring count and can even race alongside Sonic, as the two are considered separate characters in this game. Sonic Adventure'' series The Chaos Emeralds are an essential part of the plot and as such are already collected at the end of the game as part of the story. Super Sonic is only playable for the final boss, with the final stage unlocked by clearing all the other characters stories. ''Sonic Advance/''Sonic Rush series and Sonic Heroes The Chaos Emeralds have to be collected throughout the game by clearing Special Stages, but unlike the Mega Drive/Genesis games, Super Sonic is only playable for the final boss. ''Sonic Shuffle Super Sonic can be used on any board in the vs mode. The player must first clear the single player campaign as Sonic, and then buy the bottom right picture in Sonic's Album in the Sonic Room. Super Sonic plays identical to Sonic, but with stronger attacks. In addition, his "Light Speed Dash" move can be chained indefinitely. Sega Superstars'' series Super Sonic is Sonic's powered up move. He gains super speed, invulnerability, and, in the tennis games, the ability to serve zigzagged tennis balls. ''Sonic Riders'' series Super Sonic is obtained by achieving gold emblem for all Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross missions in Sonic Riders. Then the Chaos Emerald extreme gear is unlocked and when used by Sonic, he will become Super Sonic while he has rings. He is unlocked in a similar manner in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity by clearing all missions with the Extreme rank. He can also be unlocked in Sonic Free Riders by getting "S" ranks on all missions. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Super Sonic is unlocked in the same way as the ''Sonic Adventure series, and again is only playable for the last boss. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Sonic again becomes Super Sonic for the final fight. Due to the RPG nature of the game, Super Sonic is not bound by a ring count. Sonic gains a vast increase in HP as Super Sonic (several thousand compared to the several hundred or so of his regular form) and only attacks with the Super Sonic POW Move, which requires a long series of stylus commands, but can inflict over 9999 damage. Sonic Unleashed Sonic becomes Super Sonic in the game's opening, demolishing Eggman's armada and cornering the scientist. Unfortunately, Eggman traps Super Sonic and uses his power to awaken Dark Gaia (and accidentally create Sonic the Werehog). When all the Chaos Emeralds are empowered again, Super Sonic reappears for the boss fight against Perfect Dark Gaia. For the Wii and PS2 versions, Super Sonic starts with only 12 rings, requiring the player to gather them to fill the boost gauge. In the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions, he doesn't lose rings, but possesses a life gauge in that form and uses rings to fill it. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Sonic was Sonic's final smash. He could summon Super Sonic when he smashed a Smash Ball. He was not bound by a ring count, (since there are no rings) but a 15-second time limit. When Sonic goes super, he can fly around, almost uncontrollably, hitting every opponent that comes into contact. In addition, Super Sonic is available as a collectible Trophy and Sticker. '''Trophy Description' ''Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games Although Super Sonic himself doesn't appear, there is a suit of him for your Mii to wear. It has the same stats as Sonic the Hedgehog. This suit can be won randomly in the lottery. Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode I Super Sonic makes a return as playable in most stages in Sonic 4 by collecting all of the Chaos Emeralds in the Special Stages. While it still requires 50 rings to transform, the transformation is now activated by a different button than the Jump Button (example: 1 instead of 2 on the Wii version). He possesses all of the powers he possessed in Sonic 3, but now can breathe underwater, force the Slots to come up as Jackpots, and light up dark areas. In addition, his aura enhances the Spin Dash, which allows him to destroy certain enemies that Sonic would not be able to destroy otherwise. Finally, when Super Sonic destroys a Badnik, the player receives 400 points instead of the standard 100. Sonic Colors The Chaos Emeralds can be collected by completing all levels in the Sonic Simulator, which requires gathering all 180 red rings from the levels. Once done, the option to use Super Sonic must be activated from the options menu. Sonic cannot use Wisps in this mode (except White Wisps - an alternate route appears in areas that absolutely need the powers of the other Wisps), and requires fifty rings to transform, but he gains bonus points every few seconds it's active and has infinite boost power. Super Sonic retains most of his old mannerisms in games like ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 such as gliding when picking up speed (and the fact Sonic needs fifty rings to transform once more as usual). Like in many games, Super Sonic cannot be used in the Wii version when fighting bosses. In the DS version, Super Sonic is playable only to beat a secret, optional boss called Nega Mother-Wisp. With the exception of the DS version's optional boss, Sonic is completely invincible in the game like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as he is immune to flinching like in past games in final boss battles, and is able to destroy most objects (like normal) and foes by merely walking into them no matter how slow he moves. When Super Sonic performs a trick after passing over a Trick Ramp, the announcer skips directly to "AMAZING!". ''Sonic Generations The Chaos Emeralds are earned after beating the bosses and for restoring Planet Wisp. Like in ''Sonic Heroes, you need all the Chaos Emeralds in order to reach the final boss, who you fight as Classic Super Sonic and Modern Super Sonic. Once you beat the final boss, you get the Super Sonic skill, which costs all 100 points to equip and can be equipped to both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic. When equipped, Sonic needs to collect 50 rings and press Y/Triangle to transform. Both Super Sonics gain the upgrades and limitations featured in the previous games, such as invincibility, quicker acceleration, a higher jump, and the ring drain. However, the transformation drains rings now at a rate of two per second compared to previous games' one, effectively halving the time Super Sonic may stay transformed. Modern Super Sonic, as well as the aforementioned characteristics, retains the infinite boost from Sonic Colors. However, in an area where progression is linear, activating the Boost will cause him to fly on the fastest route to the end of the level. Using this Boost will drain rings at a substantially faster rate though, a trait somewhat similar to Super Sonic's iteration in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders. Unlike his iteration in Sonic Colors, it is possible to use Wisp powers with Super Sonic enabled in this game, although use of a Wisp will automatically return you to Sonic's standard form if transformed. If you haven't transformed, but have 50 or more rings, you will have to use the Wisp power first. The 3DS version requires the player to obtain all 7 Chaos Emeralds from the Special Stages. Super Sonic is only available in the Time Eater fight in this version. The fight is unlocked once all other stages are cleared and the Emeralds obtained. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Super Sonic is unlocked the same way as in 'Episode I', via collecting every Emerald in the Special Stages. He still requires fifty rings to transform, but the form will deactivate when using the Rolling Combo, Copter Combo, or Submarine Combo. He will not, however, deactivate when the Tornado Boost is used. Additionally, Super Sonic can now be played during the Boss Battles, and now can do double damage to all of the bosses. Theme Songs *"Open Your Heart" by Crush 40 - Played during the final battle of ''Sonic Adventure against Perfect Chaos. The song describes the rage of Chaos. *"Live and Learn" by Crush 40 - Played during the final battle of Sonic Adventure 2 against Final Hazard. It can also be described as the shared theme of both Super Sonic and Super Shadow. *"What I'm Made Of..." by Crush 40 - Played during the final battle of Sonic Heroes against Metal Overlord, Although considered a theme for Metal Sonic, the song clearly references both characters. Such lines as "my energy" refers to Metal Sonic copying Sonic's (as well as the other members of each teams in Sonic Heroes) energy and transforms into Super Sonic to show Metal Sonic, exactly what he is made of, hence the title of the song. *"His World" (instrumental version) Played during the final battle of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) against Solaris Phase 2. It also describes what it would be like to be Sonic. *"Endless Possibility" (instrumental version) composed by Tomoya Ohtani and sung by Bowling for Soup's lead singer Jaret Reddick - Played during the final battle of Sonic Unleashed against Dark Gaia. It can also be described as Sonic's view on the world. *"Reach For The Stars" (instrumental version) composed by Tomoya Ohtani and sung by Cash Cash. - Played whenever Sonic transforms into Super Sonic in Sonic Colors. A remixed instrumental played when Super Sonic is fighting the Nega Mother-Wisp. *"Super Sonic Racing" - Played when playing as Super Sonic in Radiant Emerald in Sonic R. Appearances in Other Media ''Sonic the Comic'' .]] In Sonic the Comic (STC), the UK publication by Fleetway Editions, Super Sonic was again a powered-up form of Sonic's, but in this series he was also portrayed as an evil entity, bent on destruction. Sonic frequently battled to prevent his transformations into Super Sonic, since this put innocent people (including Sonic's friends) in great danger. Sonic is able to transform into Super Sonic when he's either exposed to Chaos Energy or when he's under extreme stress/anger. During the series, Sonic was separated from Super Sonic, who unwittingly contributed to the downfall of Doctor Robotnik in issue #100. Shortly after this, Super Sonic lost his memory and his powers, becoming peaceful for a time. Eventually, however, he regained his memory and powers again, and returned to his evil self. Sonic was forced to re-merge with Super Sonic in order to keep the demon under control. Archie Comics In the Archie Comics, Super Sonic is Sonic the Hedgehog's super form, which he can assume when absorbing Chaos Energy originating from the Chaos Emeralds, both either directly or indirectly. Super Sonic's first appearance in the comics was in Sonic the Hedgehog #4 to battle the Universalamander, a giant roboticized salamander. Earlier comics had him collecting 50 rings to access the special zone, wherein collecting 50 more rings would allow him transform, but that was eventually phased out to just the requirement of Chaos Emeralds. In the fight against Master Mogul, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were able to combine the energies of the rings they had previously gathered with the energy of Mogul's attacks to achieve their super transformations. This was the first instance of Sonic transforming without the use of a Chaos Emerald. When Sonic was thrust into deep space, he mentions that he is able to transform into Super Sonic using only six green emeralds, and is able to do so on an alien planet that also plays host to Chaos Emeralds, only these alien emeralds are red. His transformation when using red emeralds, however, has a very different outcome. Rather than transforming into Super Sonic, his powered-up form exists as a separate entity, and his actions are unpredictable because this Super Sonic doesn't believe in "good or evil," only "power" and the acquisition of such. His time, however, just like the green emerald Super Sonic, is limited, and he vanishes before he causes any real damage. The red emerald version of Super Sonic has not been seen since. Super Sonic also makes an appearance when he fought the new Enerjak. This transformation was accomplished in another unusual way, as Sonic transformed by standing atop the Master Emerald and absorbing its energy, much in the same way as Mecha Sonic transformed by standing atop the Master Emerald in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Super Sonic's latest appearance in the comics is during Operation: Clean Sweep, in which Sonic, during a batlle against Dr.Eggman on the Death Egg Mark 2. Sonic used the Chaos Emerald energy flowing in a damaged cable to transform into Super Sonic. After defeating Eggman, he tapped into the Chaos Emerald energy again and reset the world back to its original state using Chaos Control. ''Sonic X'' Sonic X is the only Sonic animation series to feature Super Sonic. Super Sonic is very similar to how he is in the games (specifically the Sonic Adventure design), except that he only needs the 7 Chaos Emeralds to achieve Super Sonic, rings serving a different purpose. Super Sonic's appearance here is generally a cross between the classic and Adventure looks. His eyes are also orange instead of red. He transforms in order to defeat Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard. He also battles Dark Oak (twice) as Super Sonic. At one point, Dark Oak captured Cosmo and Chris, thus using the dark energy in the Chaos Emeralds to make Dark Super Sonic, the Egg Emperor, and even Super Shadow. Super Sonic also destroyed Eggman's battleship, the Grand Egg Imperial, in order to save Tails. He comes back to his own world in this form after Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and even Dr. Eggman believed he was caught in a time warp and would never return in the last episode, making it a total of 8 appearances in the series. In Sonic X, Super Sonic seems to have healing powers such as when he healed his friend Chris Thorndyke's wounds in episode 26. He also knows Chaos Regeneration in Sonic X which keeps someone from dying, as instead of dying Cosmo turned into a seed that will possibly transform back into her. Category:Transformations